HP Drabbles
by thescientificfangirl
Summary: This is a series of Drabbles set in the HP universe. Some of them will be connected and some won't, I don't know how things will turn out. This is just a place for me to post some of my stories, ideas, and scenarios without committing to a larger fic of which I don't have time for rn because of school and stuff.
1. Professor Binns Disapearance

**A quick note about ratings: As of now the fics are rated T, but I put M as the rating because I'm not sure what I will be writing in the future and I want to be on the safe side. Just giving you guys a heads up in case you don't want to read possibly M rated drabbles in the future.**

 **A/N**

 **I know that I started a fic a while ago about RotBTD, and don** **'** **t get me wrong, I intend to continue that at some point, but I** **'** **ve been rather busy with school and stuff, and now I** **'** **m on a plane and don** **'** **t have access to the google doc with that fic on it, and I** **'** **ve been reading a lot of HP stuff lately, especially Colubrina** **'** **s rebuilding story (I** **'** **m not done with it yet because it** **'** **s so long) I HIGHLY recommend to anyone who is into Dramione, it** **'** **s linked from my favorites, so I** **'** **ve decided to start another fic related to HP. As of now I don** **'** **t really have any plans for what I want to write about, I** **'** **m just going to do a series of short drabbles and/or ficlets so that I don** **'** **t run into the problem of not updating for a long time like happened with my last fic. Here goes nothing** **…** **.**

Hermione sat in the back of the classroom furiously taking notes on Professor Binn's lecture, although she was the only one who was paying attention… it was a rather boring class after all.

"So the Goblins fought their wars to gain recognition on the Wizarding World and that is why we trust them with out money in Gringotts…"

And the next thing she knew he was gone. Just like that. Disappeared. Not even a puff of smoke or anything. And in the middle of lesson too. For a few moments, none of the other students seemed to notice that he was missing, and Hermione thought she might be seeing things save for a few Ravenclaws. Hermione ran through all the possibilities of what could have happened in her mind.

Had he inadvertently gone invisible? No, if that was the case they would still be able to hear him….

Walked through the wall? Out of the question he would have realized and come back by now, he wasn't _that_ off.

She poked Ron, who was sitting next to her in the arm. "Psst!"

Ron turned his head, and then looked up at the front of the room. "Huh? Binns… he's… gone! Great news, Harry, what great news!" He crumpled up the paper he and Harry had been using to play hangman and send notes to each other, threw it into the trash receptacle in the corner of the room, and stood up. "We've finally got rid of that oaf… his lessons… no offense…" he glanced at Hermione's pages of notes, "but he didn't really explain history in a very engaging way…"

"Binns is gone. That's nothing to celebrate about, Ron. I know he was a rather boring teacher who's methods didn't really captivate many of his students, but you have to understand that he died over one hundred years ago and has probably never updated his teaching methods since." Hermione countered.

Harry looked frantically throughout the room as many of the students were now noticing Binns's disappearance, "We should probably go get Mcgonigal or Dumbledore or something… this isn't supposed to happen to ghosts, right? Binns looked stable enough, I mean despite being a bad teacher and all… He was-is- a person-ghost- I mean…" Harry said, thinking practically.

"Yes, I think we should go get Dumbledor. This whole situation seems a bit fishy…" Hermione said gathering up her bag and standing up.

By now the whole class had noticed that Binns was missing, and some muggle born Huflepuff in the back of the room had turned on his speakers and *insert 90s song here* was heard throughout the room. A pair of Slytherin's were snagging in the back of the classroom, although it was unclear if they even knew Binns was gone…

"I agree, but what happened, that's not normal… something's up…" Harry said.

There was no explanation… not plausible on at least… what happened?"

"I can't think of anything that could have happened to make Binns disappear like that…" Hermione said eyeing the whole situation. "I think we should hurry up and go get someone…"

"What's the rush?" said Ron, his toe tapping in time to the music.

"Because," Hermione said glaring at him.

"Oh alright," Ron conceded.

The three friends hurried out of the room and began their way towards the Headmaster's office.

Hermione practically ran through the halls.

"Wait up!" called Ron.

All her muscles were tense and her stomach was clenched. All the possible worst scenarios were going through her head. What if Professor Binns was dead? Even more dead than he already was, gone forever… He was a rather boring teacher, but how would they be able to get a new teacher with such a short notice? And with the OWLs coming up so soon…

"Sherbet Lemon," Harry said once they got to the griffin grading Dumbledore's office. "Don't ask." he added as it slid to reveal a hidden staircase within.

They trooped up the stairs and Harry tentatively knocked on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore said, and they pushed open the door to the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster, sorry to bother you, but we were in History of Magic class just now and professor Binns just disappeared into think air in the middle of a sentence…" Hermione rambled.

Dumbledore just sat there at his desk and nodded, as if he knew exactly what they were talking about. "Ah, ghosts. Curious the way some people come back from the dead when they are not meant to die."

"What happened to Binn?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, my dear children. He has reconciled his death. Realized that he died and that he had nothing more to do in the living world. I knew they day would come soon, although it would have been better if it hadn't happened in the middle of a lesson…"

"So Binns is in the afterlife?" Ron asked bewildered. "I always thought ghosts were used to live in this world forever…"

 **A/N**

 **I know this may seem a bit unfinished, but I wanted to leave the trio right after they found out what happened to Binns, and I didn** **'** **t know how else to wrap it up. I know that this is not at all on par with the level of my RotBTD fic, but I just wanted to get something on paper as a warm up. The next one will be much better. I have a lot of ideas for HP ficlets that I am going to write** **—** **I** **'** **m so exited to write some more and listen to some more Taylor Swift and Lana Del Rey!**


	2. Dramione

Hermione and Draco were in love. A love they didn't know was possible. A love despite everything.

Draco was on the other side, the side of Voldemort, the side she, Harry, and Ron had been fighting against since they were 11 years old. But that didn't matter anymore.—Ron, he was such a jerk. Why had he run away from their relationship? To be honest it hadn't really been Ron who had ended things. She had gone back to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year of schooling and he hadn't. Auror Training he had said. Why one would want to be an auror, to have to witness more of the things that were wrong with the world and help fix them was beyond her. Hadn't they done enough in their 7 years of fighting Voldemort? Wasn't that good enough for everyone? She didn't think that she could bear the pressures of combatting evil again. She'd break down for sure, but Ron didn't understand that. She'd seen enough people die for one lifetime, and she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. Until now. Draco. Whenever she looked at him, his blond hair, his pale skin. The venerability. All those years she had cursed him, had dismissed him, even punched him in the face. He'd called her a mudblood to be fair. Such irony that all she wanted to do now was kiss him.

Hermione was on the other side. The side of light, the side of truth, the side that won the war. The side that he was understanding more and more. Voldemort had killed hundreds if not thousands of people. His father had gone to prison. His house had been filled with death eaters, death.—Pansy. She still didn't understand. How she was able to cope with the whole situation, he had no idea. Sure, her family hadn't been in the center of the war like his, she didn't have the Dark Lord as a house guest. She didn't have to see people tortured, people killed, every day throughout the war. She'd dismissed him, dismissed any moment he tried to discuss moving on, discuss the fact that their side was wrong. That the potter kid, no matter how stupid he could be, was right. He couldn't deal with the breakdowns he had every time they had an argument. That's why he'd gone back to Hogwarts. To try again, to give himself a second chance. He'd tortured people, aided in Dumbledore's death. He cried himself to sleep every night. Afraid that he would always be a death eater. He tortured children, helped Voldemort… Until now. Hermione. Whenever he looked at her, her bushy brown hair that would never cooperate, her brown eyes. Never mind that she had punched him in the face their third year. She understood him, she—god— he wanted to kiss her.

 **A/N**

 **I was super inspired by rebuilding by colubrina's Rebuilding fic which is linked in my favorites, to write this dramione fic. I put my own twist on Dramione, and I hope you like it. I might do another excerpt of this which goes into some of the actual interaction the two of them have together if people are interested.**


End file.
